


The cornered Ohkura is scared of cheese

by lalois



Series: The cornered mouse dreams of cheese [2]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Banter, Bed Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Decisions, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Introspection, M/M, Making Love, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: Ohkura is dealing badly with the filming of his Boys' Love Kyuuso Cheese movie.Ryo is dealing badly with the laundry.





	The cornered Ohkura is scared of cheese

**Author's Note:**

> About Ohkura’s upcoming BL movie, adapted from Mizushiro Setona’s beautiful manga. The rest is pure TORN speculation. Also, sequel to ‘the cornered Ryo does not dream at all’.

Ohkura is not sure how exactly asking for it without actually asking for it.  
What if Ryo will scold him for being an idiot?  
  
He sighs.  
He feels an idiot anyway. Acting all cocky, but then...  
  
He re-reads the message for the third time, and then decides pressing the 'send' button on his mobile.  
  
_> Ryochan, please do your best at work, 'kay? <  
> Also... at what time do you reckon you'll be done with filming, today? <_  
He doesn't expect Ryo to answer almost immediately, so he reads the incoming message feeling suddenly too nervous, already.  
  
_\-- I have the day off, today. Forgot to tell you, sorry... I was in a rush. What about you? Filming 'til late tonight? --  
> Nope. Not today. Day off as well. <  
\-- Ehh? Then why aren't you sleeping this early in the morning??? Somethin' off with you again? --  
_  
Ohkura cannot help but chuckle.  
He probably cannot fool him anymore, but that wasn't his slightest intention, actually. And then there's an incoming call from Ryo, and he answers cautiously.  
  
_"Moshi moshi?"  
>> Don't moshi-moshi me like that, you idiot!_ << Ryo's voice growls quite loudly over the phone. >> _Seriously, Tatsu, shouldn't you be supposed to rest instead? <<  
"Mmh... maybe? But there's something I'd love to talk with you about. Can I come over? Do you have plans already?"  
>> Nope, I mean, when I'll be done with the fucking laundry here, at least. <<  
"Then I'm co-"  
>> NO WAY you're coming with your foot being still injured! <_< Ryo yells at him >>  _Wait for me until the washing machine will decide to set me free from this nightmare, 'kay?! It won't take too much, and then I'll be coming straight away... <<  
"... Even though you're no Superman_," Ohkura recalls sweetly, and he can hear Ryo crack a smile, far away.  
_> > Moron. <<  
_  
**  
  
When the doorbell rings, Ryo is still fighting with the pile of clothes he should be supposed to put into the tumble dryer, so he curses under his breath and runs to the threshold. He checks the intercom with disbelief, and the pair of socks he was clutching in his hand falls on the floor.  
  
_"Why are you here, exactly?_ " He asks when he opens the door, furrowing openly.  
_"Hi, Ryochan. You don't look exactly at your cutest, today,_ " says the drummer, frowning.  
  
_"Which part of the 'wait for me I'm coming' wasn't clear enough, Tatsu?"  
"You said you were having problems with the laundry, I thought I'd help out,_" the drummer casually says, shrugging while coming inside and making his way towards Ryo's bathroom.  
  
" _I wasn't- hey, don't try to change the topic, now,_ " Ryo says, following him straight after picking up the socks he nearly stepped on.  _"You mentioned talking about something, right?"  
"Oh, well... must have been nothing serious, I forgot alread_y," Ohkura murmurs casually, waving one hand in the air. He's already retrieving the clothes from the washing machine, making a neat pile of the whole.  
  
Ryo slaps the drummer on the buttocks, for he's totally avoiding to meet his eyes, in the process.  
_"Tatsu. I think I said don't you even try to fool me like the idiot I am not."  
"When was the last time you did the laundry, Ryochan? I haven't seen this many socks for ages.._." Ohkura murmurs, ignoring him and finally pressing the start button of the tumble dryer.  
  
When he turns, Ryo is glaring at him, his arms crossed over his chest and a deep questioning frown marking his brows.   
_"I'm waiting_ ," he declares.  
  
Ohkura's gaze shifts from him to the floor, at once. He can hear Ryo sigh without reprimanding him anymore, and the whole thing becomes even more difficult.  
  
_"I'm no pro at all, Ryochan. I'm so sorry."  
_  
When he looks up, Ryo's eyes are still piercing deeply into him, and Ohkura decides not looking away anymore.  
_"We filmed a few hot scenes, you know. The ones with me having affairs with various chicks. I'm not saying I wasn't a bit embarrassed, with those actresses being all so pretty and sexy, but I was otherwise okay. Filming went smoothly and everything."  
_  
Ryo's frown changes subtly, the kind of fleeting movement that Ohkura adores noticing in him, the kind of thing that makes Ryo so skilled in acting, among many other things. No words are needed from him, because it's so clear that Ryo already knows what's going to come. What the drummer is going to say.  
  
_"And then, it was Ryo-kun's turn. He went naked with such nonchalance. He's very sexy indeed... yeah, he is..."_  Ohkura nods, almost absentmindedly.  
  
Ryo sighs again.  
_"I don't think you came all the way up until here just to let me know about this very interesting detail of your lover-to-be... do you?"_  Ryo asks, but despite the mocking tone his voice is softer, and caring, and pleading almost.  
Ohkura cocks his head to one side, and the shadow of a fleeting smile appears on his face, and vanishes into thin air immediately.  
  
" _No, but... he's so incredibly cool. Way cooler than me. I was naked already, actually, and I put back just a white shirt on because that's how I was supposed to appear in the scene, you know, half-naked and disheveled. And then Yukisada-san asked us to get to touch each other, slowly but steadily, and we found ourselves kissing almost naturally, I'd say. He pushed me to bed, I embraced him as nervously as I was required to, he kissed my neck, I groaned and then we suddenly heard the director's voice saying 'excellent' and that we were done for that day."_  
Ohkura pauses, swallowing hard.  
  
" _Ryo-kun looked as surprised as I was, because there's no way we could have been done that halfway, but he's been very good hiding the whole thing. He thanked me and the staff and said bye. A few minutes later, when I was about to leave the greenroom, Yukisada-san appeared, looked around the room and asked whether he could have a word with me.  
I nodded of course, and offered him a seat while he carefully closed the door, asking him if his daughter mentioned more about Yuu-kun to him again.  
And then he smiled and gently told me: 'Ohkura-san, I apologize in advance, because I might be probably wrong and anyway, this would not affect me at all, but I am under the impression that you have already been into some kind of relationship like the one we depict in the movie... is that so?' "  
  
"I was speechless,_" Ohkura goes on. " _And sad and... ashamed of my poor acting. If he noticed to that extent, I am really crap."  
"You're no crap,_" Ryo retorts, " _you know you're not, Tatsu. If he might have noticed something about you, it's because his sensibility as a human being is out of the ordinary, probably due to his work as a director. It doesn't mean you're noticeable, because you aren't, okay?"_  
He locks eyes with the drummer, whose gaze doesn't shift.  
  
" _Well... he actually explained. He told me: 'As I said, it's none of my business indeed and you don't owe me even a reply. It's rude of me even asking. I just happened to notice the very peculiar way you touch Narita-san, very different from the confidence you showed with the other actresses during the previous sex scenes.  
You look extra careful and almost wary when you're with him, as if fearing you might touch him the wrong way or even hurt him; and with 'wrong' I mean 'too close', despite knowing there's no real intimacy between the two of you.  
I dare say it's very beautiful, this approach of yours when touching him; it's very respectful, and while you -as an actor- are not scared at all of the skinship required for this role with a man by your side, your Otomo character looks as afraid as he should, from outside. And that's very nice.  
But you, as a human being... you look a bit shaken, to my eyes._  
_That's why I just wanted to make sure with you that nothing... that everything is okay. It might not seem so from outside, but such an attitude is very demanding, and it's indeed the very first time I get to notice something like this. So please, if sometimes you were to ask more time between a take and another to adjust to the mood, please just ask.  
Everyone of us is different in handling the tasks, and since the theme of this movie is not as ordinary as I previously worked with, I would not mind taking a slower pace, in order to make a better movie out of the whole thing. That's just it.' "  
  
"Shit,"_ Ohkura says,  _"why am I even blabbing about all the details like this?! It's so ridiculous..."_  
Ryo holds out one hand, which slowly and carefully reaches out for Ohkura's right one, taking it between his own one.  
_  
"Because it's important, Tatsu_ ," he says.  
_"I don't want to look different at all,"_  the drummer blurts out in a pained howl.  
  
_"He praised you_ ," Ryo retorts.  
_"He might have praised me, but he noticed anyway, and I hate it, and this just reveals how poor I still am when handling my emotions on the screen. I hate it,"_  he snorts, while the tumbling noise of the dryer behind them fills the silence fallen upon them.  
  
_"Can you remember the first time you ever had sex with someone?_ " Ryo asks then, out of the blue.  
_"Eh?"_  Ohkura frowns heavily. " _But it was with a girl..."  
"Of course it was with a girl,"_ Ryo sniggers,  _"but that's not what matters here and now. Do you remember how it was?"  
  
"… Awkward,"_ Ohkura simply admits.  _"I wanted to touch her, to hold her and to look at her, but at the same time I didn't know how to... what I had to do at all. We ended up under the sheets still fully clothed because I was afraid she would be too embarrassed seeing how horny I had become, so we stripped slowly but the awkwardness didn't disappear with clothes, in the end."  
  
"Good."  
"Good a damn thing, Ryochan. It was not memorable at all."  
"Let's go, Tatsu_," Ryo says, squeezing his hand tighter and turning on his heels abruptly.  
_"Eh? Let's go where, exactly?_!" the drummer squeals, while Ryo is dragging him along until his bedroom, without letting go of his hand.  
  
Ryo stops walking and turns again, facing him very seriously.  
" _What Yukisada-san told you is very nice, Tatsu, and it's proof you're very good. But if you were to ask me, I'd say that you just need to focus on your own sensations, rather than your hyper sensibility. And if you manage to do so, you'll look super cool while struggling a lot less. Trust me."_  
Ohkura looks at him as if not getting exactly what Ryo means.  
  
_"Let's revive your first time, Tatsu. Here with me."  
  
**  
  
"I didn't know I had a boyfriend this weird_," the drummer murmurs while he lays down under the sheets, fully clothed.  
_"It will be okay. Just please trust me_ ," Ryo replies, giggling softly.  
  
_"So_ ," Ohkura's head turns by one side, to look at his lover.  _"What are we gonna do now?"  
_  
Ryo's hand lands on Ohkura's waist, slowly caressing his stomach.  
_"If you wanna touch Narita-kun without restraints nor regrets, you have to revive the sensation of getting to touch someone for the first time ever, however eagerly. You have to give in to the curiosity, with the utmost respect. You have to close your eyes and feel what your fingers and nostrils are telling you, leaving all passions and fears aside. If you learn how to dominate this balance better, even acting in bed with a hot guy will become easier, thus letting you free to display sensuality and other things way better."  
_  
The drummer looks intensely at him.  
" _You promise, Ryochan? I wanna improve seriously."  
"I promise. Let's do that, Tatsu. Strip me slowly and get to know my body as religiously as if you'd never ever meet me before."  
_  
Ohkura turns towards him and closes his eyes.  
His arm draws Ryo's body slightly closer, not enough to feel his low breath tickle his nose, not too far either.  
His fingertips run down Ryo's hip and left leg, until they reach the joined knees, where his hand slides eventually between the thighs and raises up, a bit bolder. It's a skinny body covered in expensive clothes, the one he's having under his tips.  
  
A guy patiently waiting for him to explore him as a human being, as a living creature, as someone worth a curious caress.  
  
Ohkura's tips reach the hem of his shirt and slips underneath, finally finding the heat of the skin, the smoothness of the flat stomach, the small hair risen by his velvety touch.  
There's still so much, so much he can learn from that body.  
  
_"May I?"_  he asks, and he's almost surprised at how raspy his voice sounds, faltering a bit from the emotion, as well.  
Ryo doesn't answer, and Ohkura does know why, deep inside; his hoarse sexy voice would break the spell, and it wouldn't be fair of the moment.  
  
His reply comes shaped in five slender fingers instead, tentatively reaching out for the drummer's own shirt; Ohkura can even imagine how Ryo's eyes must be blazing set on him, but he doesn't want to open his lids yet, not even when he emerges shirtless from the clothes Ryo has gently pulled off his head.  
  
He can feel it already, the coziness of the intimacy Ryo has cast upon them, under the sheets.  
During his very first time with a woman, he was too nervous to pay attention to any of those details.  
During his first time with Ryo, he was so aroused he can barely remember how their clothes had disappeared and when.  
During his first time in bed with Ryo-kun, he felt too cautious. Was it okay to caress his nape as if he was his pet, and was he allowed to touch his groin without touching desrespectfully?   
  
It's not like he loves touching people's groins just because he's used sleeping with a hot guy.   
No, Yukisada-san had said it right, and so had guessed Ryochan, as well. It is a matter of sensibility, and sexual preferences had nothing to do with that, in acting.  
  
Ohkura's index finger is following the line of Ryo's naked shoulder, his thumb is tracing the circular shape of a very small nipple, starting soft and ending up aroused, the more his loop circles indulge on the skin. He leaves the spot, unsure whether he might provoke the same effect on Narita-kun as well, when they'll be again under the spotlight on the set.  
  
How to touch? For how long, without being impolite?  
How to behave around Narita-kun, generally speaking, during the most embarrassing of scenes?  
  
Because he's a guy. And it's not how it would normally be supposed to.  
Because he's not his guy. And it's not how it should be supposed to feel.  
  
Ryo is silent, the most professional guy ever, while Ohkura's palm stroke him through his jeans.   
A kiss left on his cock, Ohkura suddenly remembers, that's the first sex service Imagase offers to his senpai, that's what they're supposed to film next time, and they've already agreed in making it as realistic as possible, however aiming at showing sensuality rather than mere lust.  
And that would be just the beginning.  
  
Ohkura wants to touch him now, the naked flesh. The sound of the zipper is muffled and so is the noise of Ryo's jeans being kicked away and falling off the bed, out of the warm nest.  
The drummer's hand pulls gently down the linen covering Ryo's manhood and it's finally there, hardening between his curious fingers and not even the faintest of hiss escaping Ryo's lips.  
  
His Kyoichi character isn't supposed to touch to that extent for most of the storyline, having been assigned the passive role.  
Ohkura is nonetheless curious to know if he'll manage to touch Ryo-kun exactly like that, in the kindest way possible as a person, though depicting the passion his character unleashes, as an actor.  
But his Ryo isn't Ryo-kun, and that's why he guides his lover's hand between his legs, silently asking him to be freed as well. He wants to feel, now, how genuine curiosity will actually be reflected upon his own skin.  
  
Ryo's movements are unprecedented on his pants, gentle but firm, touching boldly yet refraining from doing too much. It's a pleasurable sensation, surprisingly new. It feels like the doing of a guy who doesn't know anything about him but definitely wants to know, at the same time, and share with him the deepest of intimacies.  
  
It's the Ryo he had literally yet to feel, the skilled actor roleplaying with him in bed for his own sake, casting even lust away. Just for him.  
Ryo is inside his thighs, crossing his belly, indulging into the curve of his waist; his hand makes a graceful pirouette so that it's the back of his nails grazing his forearm and running swiftly up until his neck. Ohkura can feel all five fingers curling there, scratch his nape and then down again.  
  
He covers Ryo's hand with his one, making him close the fingers around his cock, squeezing it gently. And then his hand is on Ryo's hip again, pulling him closer and this time actually embracing the thin body thoroughly and holding on tight to him. Ryo's arms slowly mirror his gesture, his face resting in the crook of Ohkura's neck, and they're cuddling in silence, under the sheets.   
It's the ultimate gesture, love and curiosity melting together in the essence of a relationship that has still so much to reveal.  
  
Ryo smells faintly of sweat, and Ohkura is surprised of how much he can feel things so distinctively now. Things he had barely noticed before. He wonders whether Ryo might be thinking the same.   
It's good, being hugged. The heat of the skin, and the heart racing fast in the chest. His own, and Ryo's.   
  
He won't be afraid of embracing Ryo-kun. It could be interesting, instead. Stripping with him, even.  
Why he's acted like such a crybaby, he doesn't even know.  
He starts caressing Ryo's hair on the nape, thinking vaguely that they've yet to kiss.   
To make love, even. But it feels perfect anyway, the way they've reached each other with such an amazing foreplay.  
His mind goes back to the very first time he had sex in his life. Stripping was there, of course. Pretty different result, though. Not that he should be surprised, with Ryo being involved.  
With his simple idea being the key to his problem.  
  
Ohkura pulls back from the embrace just a little bit, enough for tilting his head a bit and leave a kiss on Ryo's cheekbone. Then, it's Ryo's mouth on his own, soft but demanding, his tongue naturally searching for its twin one.  
  
They've kissed endless times, with none resembling any previous one.  
They've kissed, and ravished each other's skin and body and soul.  
And they've tangled and kiss, just like they're doing now, trying to penetrate into each other's soul because making-out and feeling glued like one isn't enough.  
  
Ohkura feels Ryo's breathing has changed, just like his own.  
And it's the moment. He opens his eyes and since it's still morning and the light filters through the sheets he can see it for good: the way Ryo's eyes are gleaming with unmistakable affection and thick desire.  
  
_"I would fall in love with you, over and over again,_ " the drummer softly confesses to him, right before Ryo can cup his cheek and stroke it carefully, and smile of his incredible shy smile.  
  
_"No wait, it's happened already_ ," Ohkura says, and then he kisses the tip of Ryo's nose. The latter merely chuckles, and then sinks down unexpectedly, his tongue tracing all the way down Ohkura's chest and navel, making him moan not so subtly.  
  
Ryo's hand is careful around his hip as well, gently asking him to lay down on his back and spread his legs.  
_"You okay with your foot_?" Ryo asks, caressing the drummer's thigh and letting his right calf rest over his arm, thus preventing it from moving any unorthodox way.  
Ohkura groans a faint yes and closes his lids. It's not his calf risking to melt, right now.  
  
Ryo allows his tongue to lick the beloved skin thoroughly, running slowly through the whole length then, from the base to its tip.  
Ohkura growls like he's never growled before, loud and louder.  
Then, it's Ryo's turn for kissing the sensitive skin of his thighs, and his lover moans softly, squirming under him, much to Ryo's open delight.  
  
When Ohkura cracks one eye open, Ryo is staring at him, silent and deep.  
_"How can you be so obscene and soft at the same time, I really don't know_..." the drummer dares saying. He's never scared being too blunt with Ryo, because Ryo knows best about him.  
_"Coz there are no boundaries between us, right? There aren't, and there isn't just a way to love you anymore."  
_  
Ryo looks bold while staring at him, but Ohkura can perceive the heat on Ryo's flushing cheek resting against his leg, and he can see the way his eyelashes flutter slightly slower.  
" _All the feels you awaken deep within me, I now let you perceive all of those, right?"_  Ryo goes on.  _"Because that's how we are, because we promised not being afraid of showing each other how we really, really feel inside. Because we've gotten so tired being insecure, and hurt, and in pain, and life isn't waiting for us to start with things. It's starting anyway, and we cannot waist any minute anymore."  
_  
Ohkura looks at him and so does Ryo, noticing how much the hazelnut eyes he adores are getting clouded with thick pleasure.  
  
_"Come here, Ryochan_."  
  
And Ryo obeys, and Ohkura's fingers thread in his black mane, his eyes peering deeply inside of the guitarist.  
They kiss once. Twice. The third is not a kiss anymore, it's prelude to a passionate lovemaking already and when it's all over, and Ohkura's a limp body on the mattress, Ryo's not completely done yet. He's sucking on his lover's nipples, tenderly but insistently.  
  
_"You'll leave marks_ ," Ohkura warns him, though not moving an inch from pulling Ryo away.  
"I'm just putting a seal on my own properties, before they'll get ravaged."  
Ohkura giggles, and so does Ryo, and his expression is sweetly naughty when their eyes meet, resembling a child's. And then, he's back to his most serious self.  
  
" _He'll surprise you, that Narita-kun,_ " Ryo tells him.  _"Be careful. Learn from him, at the same time. You're super lucky having the chance to work with someone this young yet this talented."  
"Mmh."  
"Mmh what?"  
"You worked with Kamiki-kun."  
"Kamiki-kun isn't this hot. Yet."  
"Luckily."  
  
"You're going pretty off topic, Tatsu,_" Ryo groans, sighing.  
" _Really?"  
"Mh. As far as I can remember, you're the one who ran here and basically threw yourself in my arms, crying out for help."  
"I DIDN'T-"  
"You did, Tatsu."  
_  
Ohkura rolls his eyes.  
_"Okay I did, but-"  
"That's what I was explaining, before you started being jealous out of nothing when I should be the one going actually crazy here,"_ Ryo retorts, out of breath.  
The drummer does not reply, this time.   
  
_"And what I was saying, is that you won't come out of this totally unscathed. You just won't, because you're talented, and you'll get to learn a lot from this project as well, thanks to the awesome people around you there. Narita-kun, Yukisada-san. You'll get to respect and trust yourself more, thanks to them.  
And I cannot wait, even when it means having to lend you to another man for a very very very very short span of time. Sorry."  
"Sorry for what? Caring for me to this extent_?" Ohkura asks, raising an eyebrow.  
_"Kinda. Since you seem to hate it."_  
  
Ohkura holds out one arm and gently draws Ryo's face near to his own one.  
_"I know I'm just a nuisance sometimes. Sorry,_ " he whispers quietly on Ryo's lips, toying with some wet strands of hair of his. " _Thanks for being this patient with me."  
"Anytime,"_ Ryo agrees with a shy smile.  
  
" _You know, Ryochan, it might be as you say, but you're the best teacher anyway. Thanks for letting me learn from you today, as well as you did yesterday, and the day before it, and tomorrow, and the days that will come._ " He seals the unspoken pact with a deep kiss, at least until some muffled beep sound far away diverts Ryo's attention.  
_"The washing machine... shit, I forgot,_ " he blurts out when pulling away, before scampering out of the sheets first and the bedroom next.  
  
Ohkura quickly follows, and once he's reached him he's hastily pushing Ryo's body against the noisy washing machine at the very same moment Ryo is pressing the switch off button, and bending on it due to Ohkura's firm pressure.  
And there's a series of kisses left along Ryo's nape and neck, a warm huge back against his own, making him numb.  
  
_"Hey... mind your foot, you idiot. You were just a corpse until a few seconds ago._.." he murmurs softly, cocking his head to his side to adhere better to Ohkura's lips.  
  
_"Blame your laundry, Ryochan."  
_  
Ryo smiles, and wonders who's the cornered one, in the end.

 


End file.
